Goodbye to you
by RoseandThorns
Summary: Trapped in a world of isolation, hurt and fear, Legolas chooses to follow his head and abandon his heart. His last day beside Aragorn's side is written here. Why do the trees sing a haunting melody?


Hello! Finally finished this, took forever! I hope you enjoy this. It's my first LOTR fic. It is a Legolas and Aragorn love one-Be WARNED!

Song: Goodbye to you- Michelle Branch.

Keep happy and reviewing!

Much love!

...

Legolas.

Goodbye to you.

It has been three years since the One Ring was destroyed. The land has begun to repair itself, fractured edges knitting together. The time of the Elves have passed, I sense it in the air. Yet I am not alone for Arwen stays as well. I no longer have to be cautious venturing outside, very few Orcs remain. Those that do are sloppy and ill prepared. No longer predators, they have become little more than a nuisance to us now. Gimli has stayed by my side, my ever faithful companion. He has promised not to leave me behind. Now, I wonder if I can keep the same promise to him.

There is no darkness in the world. Nothing lurking in the shadows. The evil that raged through Middle- Earth has been defeated, driven back by a united army. I don't have to fight. I should be happy. But I'm not.

The trees are singing again. This is worse than the Sea-Longing. I don't understand it.

The quest hold may memories, those of fear and pain. Off loss and heartbreak. But there is one wrapped up around them, that stands out and gives hope to my weary soul. The night Aragorn told me he loved me.

_-Memory-_

_The moon hung high in the sky, spreading a silver glow over the landscape. There was something magical about this night. I didn't understand why but the night was alive with mysteries and hope. We drew nearer to our goal. I allowed myself to breathe, to let the tension slip away from me. Aragorn's loud laughter reached me and I looked over my shoulder at the man. I loved him. I tried to hide it, deny it because I knew it wouldn't work. Push it deep down, burying under anger loyalty. I knew Aragorn would find it wrong. He was promised to Arwen, beautiful Arwen. I would not be looked twice at. His friendship would never be enough, I'd always want more, but I'll take it. I knew I shouldn't. It wasn't right to live a lie, masquerading as his best friend but I need him somewhere in my life. I'll accept his friendship and the damaged soul it created._

_Frowning, I looked away and headed deeper into the forest, leaving the fellowship behind me. I did not have to worry about their safety, Aragorn and the dwarf would protect the hobbits. Boromir could help if he wished. Gandalf was more than capable of defending himself. I sighed, feeling my troubled heart cry. I couldn't cure it of its ailment. I knew of one thing that could, but I wouldn't ask for it. I won't be prepared to face the consequences. I suppose that makes me a coward. I stopped, staring at a tree but not really seeing it. Not hearing its whispered reassurances. Am I a coward because I would rather live a lie? I know I should tell him. Doesn't he deserve to know? But I do deserve the damage my confession will do? Can I take it? Father tells me that our people leave over the ocean. I could follow them and leave my heart behind. No, I can't. He is still my friend, he trusts me not to leave him behind. I can't do that to him._

_The trees sung to me. A dark, empty painful tune. It struck down in my soul. I couldn't understand it. There was no words. Only a tune of abandonment and sorrow. I didn't look deeper into it._

_A cry of torment was ripped from my throat, silencing the trees around me. Life seemed to hold its breath, waiting for my next move. I surged forward, breaking into a sprint. The trees merged into green beside me, I scarcely felt the ground underneath my feet. All I knew was that I had to run. Had to leave my demons behind me. But they kept up, snapping at my heels and pulling on my mind. How does one outrun their own fears? Its near impossible but it didn't matter, I kept running. Finally I stopped, a tear trickled down my cheek, furiously I rubbed it away. I wondered further forward, clambering over fallen logs and boulders that littered the ground. As I left the trees, I smiled slightly at the sight that greeted me. A lake, lit up silver by the moon, shimmered in the night. I stepped toward it, kneeling by its edge, dipping my hand into it. The cold water invited me it, begging me. I wondered in the back of my mind if this was the sea- longing I had heard about. I didn't think so. Pulling back, I tugged off my boots and slipped my tunic over my head. Still clad in leggings, I slid into the water. The water masked any tears that fell, any that rippled its surface. I dived under the mirror surface, under it no one could see me break. I stayed on the bottom, trying to reforge what was left of me, until my body burned for air. Regretfully, I surfaced, trying to convince myself that the water on my face was lake water, not tears. I'm too proud to cry. But not too proud to hurt in private. Eventually, I swam to the edge, refusing to pull myself out of the water. I huddled in the shallows, the current lapping around my waist. I buried my face in my knees, uncertain, confused and frightened. This was a way to die of a broken heart, I knew. A long, painful, isolated death. It was not the way I wanted to go. But I cannot chose when life ends. No matter how hard I wished I could. _

"_Legolas!" Aragorn's worried, breathless voice exclaimed_

_I jumped but refused to turn around to meet him. I couldn't show my broken heart. He knelt down behind me, his hand reaching out to touch my bare shoulder. I stiffened under his hand and tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me. _

"_Legolas, what's happened? We heard you yell. Are you hurt? Legolas?"_

_I whimpered, pressing shaking knuckles to my eyes. I didn't answer him. I heard him move, his boots splashing through the water around me. I felt his fingers at my face, hands tugging on my wrists. I shook him off, twisting half-heartedly away from him. He didn't let go. _

"_There's no blood, I don't see any injuries." He mumbled, I don't think he was talking to me. But when his hand reached up and stroked my damp hair, I knew his next words were meant for my ears. "I don't understand what's wrong, Legolas. I need you to talk to me. If I don't know, I can't help."_

"_You can't." I whispered_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you don't understand. Let me die in peace!"_

"_Let you die? No! You're not dying."_

"_Not all wounds are on the surface, Aragorn." _

_He was panicking, I could hear his breathing increase, the pull on my wrists were stronger. Eventually, I let me hands go limp and he dragged them away from my eyes. Calloused fingers were at my chin, tilting my head up. His eyes tightened when he found my face. His grip on me was so gentle, I could hardly believed those hands belong to a ranger. The tears he wiped away were replaced by more that fell. _

"_Please don't cry. Tell me what's wrong. Don't say I don't understand because I might."_

"_You won't."_

"_I might. Talk to me."_

"_I'm sorry...so sorry..."_

"_Why? What have you done?"_

"_I'm a disgrace. I shouldn't be here."_

_I battled with his hands, trying to fight free but his arms folded around me, pulling my body against his chest. I struggled, my breath coming in ragged sobs and still he held on, pressing my head against his shoulder. Fingers still combed through my hair, while his other hand slipped around my waist. He didn't say anything, just let me fight and sob. I lost my fight, collapsing against his shoulder. My hands reached up to grasp his tunic. _

"_Shh calm down. What's all this about being a disgrace? That's insane, you're far from a disgrace, Legolas. What's made you think like this? Please tell me."_

"_You'll hate me. I can't let you hate me."_

"_I won't ever hate you."_

"_Yes you will, when you hear what I have to say."_

"_Tell me, please. I can't see you cry anymore."_

_My hands fisted, pulling on his clothes again, he held me tighter. I pressed my face against his neck, if this was our last moment together, I was going to burn it to memory. Quickly I inhaled, but the added oxygen did little to calm my nerves so I let it out again. Aragorn's hands were soothing but didn't help._

"_I love you." I whispered "I'm so sorry."_

_I stiffened, hardly daring to breathe. His hand stopped moving, his arms fell limp. I let out a sob and started to pull away. I couldn't look at his face. I shall sail to Valinor. Suddenly, Aragorn's arms were back around me, holding me closer and tighter than before. _

"_Legolas, oh, my Legolas. You silly elf. Your love for me has brought these tears?" I nodded. Hope glimmered in my heart when his hand found my hair again. Maybe I hadn't just wrecked our friendship. He raised my face again, I refused to look at his eyes. "Look at me." I did. He smiled gently. "Your love has brought tears, perhaps my love can stop them. Do not panic, Legolas. I can feel your body tense, I have not yet finished what I was saying. Legolas, 'tis you I love. It is you that lights the sky and my world. You my heart has longed for but I was unable to voice."_

_I stared in disbelief. He wouldn't mock me, would he? He wouldn't drive this barbaric barb through my heart for entertainment, would he? There still must be friendship between us. He studied my expression and sighed._

"_You do not believe me, I have let you suffer to long. I am sorry. If I were stronger, you would not feel like this. You would not doubt my love for you." _

_I looked into his eyes, seeing the sincerity and pain that blazed in them. Love was there, almost overshadowing every other emotion I saw. I smiled through my tears._

"_You love me? You don't lie?"_

"_I love you. I would never lie where your heart is concerned."_

"_But what of Arwen?"_

_He sighed. "I do not know. But we will decide that when the time is right."_

_I nodded, closing my eyes, letting myself believe again. Aragorn would hold me together until I was strong enough to fly. _

_-End memory-_

I had been so happy then. I thought I'd found meaning, a place for me to exist. Arwen had seemed to accept our love but refused to leave. I was concerned at first but Aragorn reassured me. Promised he'd love me forever.

I frowned, the humming had returned. Just like that fateful day. The trees had returned to sing to me. Just as sorrowful as before. I felt my shoulders drop. I didn't understand.

I turned to look at the man seated behind the desk. A frown had appeared on his handsome face, as his pen scribbled over pages of paper. The price of running a land. Of keeping a peaceful world. Aragorn can do it, I know he can. No longer was he a Ranger, he was King of Gondor. He had no time for me. What happened to the man that made me feel so loved and cherished? Did he die out on the battle fields? At some point, did I walk past him? Maybe he doesn't notice. Perhaps he can't feel what we had slip away from us. I can feel it. On night where I lay in an empty bed, waiting but knowing he won't return until the morning, I feel anything but love. I feel I make a nuisance of myself. I worry that if I voice my thoughts, he'll walk away from me. What would I do then? I think I have my answer.

I'll survive. I know I will.

The broken heart I may acquire, will not drag me down.

I'm stronger now. Aragorn made me this strong. Maybe he didn't mean to but he has. Some days, I find myself strong enough to walk away from this place. On the days where it hurts to be here, I stare out windows and imagine just running. I can't just leave him behind. Though I doubt he'd notice my absence.

I rose from the floor, turning away from Aragorn. I heard him start, his pen dropping to the floor.

"Legolas, love? Where are you going?" Was he interested or even concerned? I don't know

I looked over my shoulder. "Outside. It has been a long time since nature has spoken to me."

He smiled. "All right. Return in time for Gimli's arrival."

"Of course, my Lord. I shall see you then."

I walked away from him. Could leaving all this behind be as easy as walking out of this room? I paused. These thoughts in my head were confused, swirling around, pricking my mind but all giving me the same idea. Leave here and these people forever. Return to the forests of my birth. Frowning, I started walking again. I don't understand what I'm supposed to do.

I don't want the weight of the world.

"Good morning, Legolas." A light voice pulled me away from my thoughts.

I looked up, meeting the eyes of Arwen. The beautiful elf smiled at me. Something pulled on my soul. This is where Aragorn's heart truly lies. I can see that now.

"Hello, Arwen."

"It is good to see you, my Prince."

"As it is to see you, my lady."

"Tell me, where is Aragorn?"

"His study, Arwen. Go to him. I imagine he is becoming lonely."

"Why are you not with him?"

"The world outside these walls calls to me. It is time I succumbed to the call." A frown fell across her face. "I shall see you in time for Gimli's arrival. Goodbye, Arwen."

"Legolas, wait!"

I didn't obey her, pretended I could hear her. I felt her eyes on my back as I rushed away from her. She will go to Aragorn with the intention of telling my words but she will become distracted. Aragorn will have a piece of work that requires Arwen's knowledge and I'll become shadows again.

I burst through the doors, of the place I once called home. I don't know when this place became so unwelcoming. Probaly the same time, I felt love slip away. Swiftly, I walked through the gardens, ignoring any calls that demanded my attention. I didn't want to know. Aragorn could deal with them, with Arwen by his side. I threw myself down at the roots of an old oak. It was hidden here, not many people knew of the woodland area I had found. No one ever came this deep into the gardens. I would be safe while my mind thought through my emotions. The tree called out to me, sending whispered reassurances and love to me. Hidden in it was the tune. The one that haunted my waking mind. That put hopelessness and fear inside me. The one that froze my heart.

"_Why do you weep, little one?"_

"Because I fear I have made a mistake. I don't know what to do."

"_What does your heart say?"_

"Listening to my heart is the reason I'm here."

"_Your heart will never lead you wrong."_

"This time it has. I need to leave."

"_Leave? Child, no you mustn't leave. You are loved here."_

"I must. I'm sorry. I do not know what else to do."

The age old tree fell silent. I trembled a little, knowing I had disappointed it. I was tired of empty promises. Tired of crying softly while Aragorn was absence. Too long I had watched Aragorn and Arwen and known the truth. I couldn't stay in a place where I felt so trapped anymore. I curled up at the base of the tree. The ancient tree I leant against hummed softly. The same tune, painful, abandoned and without hope. I let it lull me into the realms of dreams. I prayed the dreams would stay away.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

"LEGOLAS!"

I jerked awake at the call. The sun was low in the sky. Gimli was supposed to have been here at noon. I guessed that was the reason for Aragorn's summoning. I stretched, turning to sincerely thank the tree and apologise for my words.

"_No apologises necessary ,Prince. You do what you feel is right. You will fix your consequences."_

"Legolas, will you answer me?"

I rushed out of the tree's shelter, heading toward the castle. I met a scowling Aragorn at the entrance. His anger made my eyes drop to the ground.

"Where have you been?" He demanded

"The old oak. I'm sorry, I fell asleep."

He sighed, his hand crept under my chin, raising my eyes to his. He smiled slightly, my lips refused to make the same shape. "It's all right. Gimli has been here for a while and his requesting your company. It isn't wise to delay any longer."

"Yes, my lord. I'll go and meet him."

I pulled my face away from his hands.

"Legolas, hold on. Something you said frightened Arwen today. She is worried about you. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. I will be at dinner later. Once I have spoken to Gimli."

He nodded and let me leave. I couldn't let him know. Tonight, I shall leave a lasting memory in my friends' minds. I will not leave them in bitter anger. They deserve better.

"Gimli? Are you here?"

"Laddie! There you are!" The loud, gruff tones of the dwarf exclaimed.

I looked around, unable to locate him. He stumbled out of the adjoining bathroom, his face lighting up to see me standing in his doorway.

"Don't just stand there. Come in."

I did as instructed, wondering over to sit on the bed. Gimli followed my example, struggling to reach the edge beside me. I waited until he was perched on the edge. He turned to me, his eyes running over my body. I stiffened, glancing down at my hands. I felt his gaze on me and didn't understand why. Finally he leant back and offered a scowl.

"What?" I demanded

"You've lost weight." He declared

"G-Gimli! I have not."

"You have. Does Aragorn know?" I didn't answer. He answered his own question. "No, of course he doesn't. You wouldn't have lost this much weight if he knew. And I supposed you weren't planning on telling him were you?"

"I haven't lost any weight."

"One day, lad, you will stop lying and actually let us look after you."

"You didn't come all this way to discuss my eating habits. Tell me, what have you done since last I saw you?"

Gimli shot me a disapproving look but none the less did as I asked.

"I have not been overly busy, lad. It has been scarcely six months since we last spoke. I have not the time to go on any wild adventures."

"That's not interesting."

A bark of laughter left Gimli's mouth. His fist clapped against my back. "No I suppose it's not. What have you been up to?"

"There is not a lot to do here. Aragorn is busy running everything, Arwen is constantly by his side making sure everything is right."

"What do you do?"

"Me? I tend to the gardens. Kill whatever Orcs I find and return in time for dinner."

Gimli scowled. "Why do I sense you aren't happy with that arrangement?"

I batted my hand in his face. " It is the way of keeping everything in motion, I assume. I am unconcerned."

"I don't believe you."

I shrugged. "If that is what you wish."

"Laddie, if you are unhappy should you not tell Aragorn."

"I am not unhappy. I am fine." I leaped from the bed before he could reply "Come! Let us venture outside. I grow weary of castles."

I sprang to the door, waiting for him to react. Soon he snapped into life and clambered of the bed toward me. As soon as he reached me, I whirled away.

"Come Gimli!"

"Blasted Elf! Slow down!"

I laughed, alerting everyone in the corridor of the chase in progress. They smiled, watching me sprint past followed by a wheezing dwarf. I think I even heard Arwen's laughter among them. I slipped out of a side door, knowing Gimli had seen me and skidded down the path. Reaching the safety of the trees, I scrambled up into the branches, waiting for Gimli to catch up to me. Eventually the panting dwarf found the tree I was leaning in.

"Come down from there you ruddy elf! Dwarfs were not made to climb."

"They should have been!" Came my intelligent reply

Gimli laughed, staring up into the branches. "Come down. Walk by my side, not above me."

I dropped to the ground beside him. "Aye, I shall walk by your side. Where are you planning on walking?"

He looked around him before pointing to his left. "That way!"

"Why?"

"More sun that way."

"A wise choice indeed."

Smiling, Gimli walked forward, I followed him. There was nothing of any importance in this direction. But I longed for the company of my friend. One last outing together before I said goodbye. He didn't know this. He wouldn't until I was gone.

"Tell me, Lad. Can you hear all of these trees? Do they all speak to you?"

"I feel their presence. I know they are there but I can only hear them if I concentrate. Why do you ask?"

"I cannot imagine having so many voices inside my mind. It would drive me insane."

"Aye, it would drive you mad. But I am not you. I am countless years older than you. Not to mention that I am elf where you are dwarf. You were not meant to hear the trees talk."

"But you were?"

"Of course. There had to be at least one race in Middle-Earth that could."

"But the elves are nearly all gone, aren't they? What happens to the trees then?"

"Then I have to trust them to the humans and to the dwarves to keep safe. The trees will always have their voices, they will always talk. But the people who live here will be unable to hear them." I sighed, running my fingers over the bark. "But for now, Arwen is here."

"As are you." Gimli reminded me fiercely.

"As am I."

"My friend, I must ask. Your eyes are distant. Have you felt the Sea-Longing?" There was fear in his eyes.

"I do not believe I have. Why do you ask?"

"Aragorn is worried about you. You have been distant, unwilling to talk anymore. He fears the sea is calling to you. Are you planning on leaving?"

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old _

I frowned. Aragorn has not shown the smallest amount of worry or concern for weeks. His mind is wrapped in running his world, in keeping Arwen happy. If I did depart for the sea, he would not notice. I looked down at the dwarf. He needed reassurance, wanted to know that I'd still be here the next time he visited. I couldn't promise what I knew was a lie.

"Aragorn does not have to worry about me, Gimli. The call is but a whisper in my mind."

"If you are sure."

"I am."

He shot me a suspicious look, I knew that Aragorn would hear everything that I had said. I had spoken the truth. I started forward until the heart breaking song of the trees reached me. I paused, humming under my breath. Gimli's expression made me laugh, the song faded away.

"What were you humming?"

"It has no words or name. It is the song of the trees. They are singing to me."

"They are happy you are not leaving?"

"I'm not sure. There is no words. I do not understand what they mean."

They are not happy I'm living a lie though. Not happy that I can't stay here.

"Gimli. I am glad I had the chance to know you. Thank you for being my friend. I won't ever forget you."

Gimli shot me a look of surprise and amazement, his mouth gapped and his eyes widened.

"T-The same to you, elf. I won't forget you either. But why would we forget each other?"

"I wanted you to know."

"Lad-."

"Should we not head back? Aragorn would be angry if we're late." I reminded the dwarf.

"Aye. We should. I would say race you back, but you'd win."

"I would." He walked away, laughing quietly. He turned back to me, confusion on his face. "Race you back!" I yelled

I didn't see his reaction as I rushed past him. I knew he was following behind as I dashed into the doorway, dodging the palace servants that wondered around.

"Legolas, stop!" Arwen ordered

I jerked to a stop, spinning around to face the maiden. "Yes?"

"You're going to knock someone over." She laughed "Where is Gimli?"

"Behind me somewhere I expect. He'll catch up."

"Aragorn wants you in the dining room. Dinner is about to be served."

"All right, Arwen."

"WHERE'S THAT BLASTED ELF!"

"Oops. Uh, bye Arwen!"

She laughed again as I darted past her. Seeing her hurt more than it should. I must leave this place tomorrow. I can't pretend for much longer.

The trees are singing again.

"Ah, Legolas! There you are!" Aragorn exclaimed as I entered the dining room.

I smiled slightly at the people crowded around the table. Aragorn had left a space for me beside him but it did not look welcoming. Still I slid down next to him. Gimli shoved a plate of food in my direction. I gapped at it before looking up at him.

"Eat." He demanded "You're too thin."

"I can't eat ALL this!" I protested, waving my hands above the plate

The piles of meat, fruit, vegetables and bread didn't look appetising.

"We're not going anywhere until you do."

I folded my arms across my chest, turning my face away. "I won't eat all of it!"

"Laddie..."Gimli sighed "Fine, you eat half? How's that?"

I studied the plate carefully before agreeing. "Fine. I'll eat half!"

"Good." Gimli picked up a piece of pork and stuffed it in his mouth, chewing with loud noises. I winced at the show.

I turned to my plate, letting my fingers hook up an apple and hold it to my lips. I was aware of Aragorn watching me as I bit into it. I turned to him, raising my eyebrows.

"Aragorn? Is something wrong?"

"No. Just keep eating."

"All right."

The conversation soon turned to affairs of the kingdom. Aragorn lead it, Arwen put in bits of useful information while I sat in silence. I was unable to talk because I didn't know. I pushed the bits of food around my plate, allowing the conversation to fall on deaf ears. Is it really so wrong of me to want to leave? MY heart doesn't want to leave. It's begging me to stay here, to reconcile with Aragorn. But I listened to it last time and ended up here. This time I'll listen to my mind. It's stronger now. It'll cope with leaving this behind me. Eventually my heart will heal. I won't die from a broken heart. I won't stand between Arwen and Aragorn anymore. I wish them luck. I hope they can have the relationship I'll never have. Hands suddenly steadied my drumming fingers. I looked up at Aragorn in surprise. He looked down at me; his eyes were confused and concerned. There was fear in them. His hand tightened around my fingers, as he drew them toward him, pressing the palm of my hand against his chest. I glanced at Arwen, her face was pained, paled, her hands pressed together. I didn't miss the tears collecting in her eyes. My eyes fell to Gimli. His eyes were suspicious again, not understanding the reaction completely but knowing it wasn't good. I didn't like the reaction I got. They were panicked, scared. Their eyes were meeting before darting away. Arwen reached out for me before pulling back. Something I had done was wrong. I didn't know what.

"A-Aragorn?" I whispered

"Legolas. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing. What's wrong with everyone?"

"T-That tune." Arwen stammered

I frowned. "The trees sung to me. Why? Is that a problem?"

"You were humming it earlier." Gimli commented

"Shh. It's all right, Legolas." Arwen murmured, she leant forward, pressing her lips to my forehead. "Everything's going to be all right. I promise."

"Arwen?"

"Shh. It's fine. I must retire to my chambers, Aragorn. There is something I must do."

Aragorn nodded, his eyes didn't leave me. I didn't understand. I looked at him. HE reached out to me, folding his arms around me and pulling me tight against his body. His grip was tight but his hands shook as he reached up to caress my face. His fingertips ran over my face, ghosting over my lips and stroking my pointed ears.

"Aragorn?"

"You'll be all right, you hear me? Nothing's going to happen. Valar, you're going to be fine. I love you."

"Aragorn? What's wrong?"

"Look at you. You don't understand, do you? Oh, we've frightened you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

A rough hand was placed on my back. I looked back at the dwarf behind me. His eyes were watering, his hand rubbing my back in circles.

"You keep strong, lad."

"Gimli? What's happened?"

He didn't answer me, just followed Arwen out the door. I thought I heard him sob before the door swung shut. Why would Gimli be crying? Why was Arwen so afraid?

"Legolas. I love you so much. I know I don't tell you enough but I do."

"I-I love you too."

"I don't ever want you to forget that. Come, let's go to bed."

"I must see Arwen first. I will meet you."

"All right, my love."

He pulled my face toward him. Gently, like I was made of glass, he pressed his lips to mine. He coaxed my mouth open, slipping his tongue through my lips. I responded to him, drawing him closer, wrapping my arms around his neck. His kiss was urgent, like he was afraid there was only so much time left between us. Did he know I was leaving? His hand threaded into my hair, holding my lips to his. He pulled away, gasping for breath, his eyes were haunted. He ran his hands over my face again.

"Be quick, Legolas."

"I will."

I knocked on Arwen's door. Almost straight away it flew open, the dark haired elf looked panicked. She saw me and her panic faded. She grasped my wrist, pulling me into her room. I stumbled, trying to keep up with everything. She threw her arms around my neck, holding me close to her. Hesitantly I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her face was pressed into my shoulder blade. Her body trembled in my grasp, like Aragorn's had. I pulled her away from me, looking into her pale face.

"Why are you so upset? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, Legolas. Everything's going to be fine."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"If you say so."

"I do."

I nodded, frowning at her behaviour. He gaze wondered toward her window, seeking out the trees. They're humming again. Why?

Arwen grabbed my hand, surprised, I turned to her, questions in my eyes.

"Yes?"

"Brush my hair for me, Legolas."

She pushed the brush into my hands before walking over to her dresser and settling on the stool. I caught her expectant gaze in the mirror and hurried to her side.

"Of course."

I knew she was watching me as I ran the brush and my fingers through her hair. I tried to avoid her eyes. I let the rhythm of the brush lull me into safety. The humming isn't stopping. My gaze swept to the trees again. My mind trying to decipher their message, through confusion and pain.

"You are weary, Legolas." Arwen commented

I smiled at her. "It has been a long day. Gimli has tired me."

She sighed. "That's not what I meant. Your soul is tired. I can see it in your eyes. There is tiredness, pain and secrets. Why will you not tell us what is bothering you?"

"Because nothing is."

"You never used to keep secrets from us."

"I never used to feel I had to." I confessed

She swivelled around to look at me, her face was alarmed. I stepped back and she swept forward and seized my hands in hers.

"You must never ever think that. You shouldn't keep secrets. We want you to tell us. Tell Aragorn! Tell Gimli or a maid if you must. Just tell someone! They'll eat away at you and we'll lose you!"

I squeezed her slender hands, looking into passionate eyes. "I would tell you before it got to the stage, Arwen."

"No you wouldn't." She accused quickly. My words had barely died in the air. "You'd hide it or try to deny it. You'd fight us the whole time. Like you're doing now."

"I'm not fighting. I'm working things out. Here, let me finish your hair."

She sank back down into the stool, her cool eyes watched me. I tried not to let it bother me.

"You're amazing, you know that Arwen. Such a beautiful person. You let me have Aragorn. I'm sorry I took him away from you."

"Don't be silly. I am not bothered. Over time, my own feelings have lessened. Aragorn is like a brother to me now. My heart was glad to see you happy."

"Still, I thank you. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Exactly where you are now."

I smiled, gliding the brush through her hair. "You'll keep looking after Aragorn won't you?"

"Of course. But where are you going?"

"If I was to leave, you would. You'd take care of Gimli? And the trees?"

"I will. You're not going anywhere, are you?"

I shrugged. "I'm lucky to have someone like you in my life. Thank you."

"No, Legolas. I'm the lucky one. I, Aragorn and Gimli. We are lucky that you are in our lives. This place would be a lot darker without you."

"I am not the light of our people. You are."

"You are the light of our small world here. This castle shines because you're here."

I frowned. "I'm not sure about that Arwen. I don't do a lot around here."

"Nonsense! You keep the people happy. They love you." I smiled softly. "I love you, Legolas. As does Aragorn and Gimli. Don't doubt that, please?"

"I'll try not to."

"Suppose that's all you can promise right now, isn't it?"

"I love you. All of you." I whispered.

"I know you do. I see how much you do. That why I can tell something's hurting you. Cutting away at your soul. Why won't you tell us?"

"Because I can't wreck happiness."

"In order not to wreck ours, you'd wreck yours?"

I nodded.

"You silly, selfless Prince. We want you happy."

I shrugged before my forehead creased. "Arwen, that tune...why did it frighten you?"

"I have not heard that tune for many years. It is not a happy tune, is it?"

"No. It strikes my soul. But why did it scare you?"

"Because I never wanted to hear you sing it." She turned to me. "I'm going to make it better. Aragorn is as well. But you can't give up and you must come and talk to us. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I should probaly return to Aragorn." I put the brush down beside her. "Goodnight, fair Arwen. I hope your dreams are peaceful."

"You too. Remember you're loved here, Legolas."

"I know."

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

I left her behind me, allowing the door to swing closed, I leant back against the wall. Another friend I'd said goodbye too. She knew something was wrong. Her eyes were calculating, trying to find the source of my pain. I'd never let her know. I turned away, walking down the corridor. I prepared to say goodbye to my heart. I pray he finds a new love in Arwen.

Still, the trees sing.

"Aragorn? Are you still here?" I asked the dark room

"Legolas! Yes, I am." He lit the candle beside the bed and moved over to me. "Let me hold you, love."

I didn't fight the strong arms that folded carefully around me. His face nuzzled my hair, he pushed my head against his shoulder, holding it in place. The sigh he let out was content and strained. His grip kept tightening on me.

"Don't ever change. Don't ever stop being you." He whispered. "Always be full of this hope and light."

"Aragorn?"

"I know, I know. Humour me and promise."

"All right."

Aragorn's hands snake under the fabric of my tunic. There is no desire for making love tonight. He understands that this is not what I need. He allows his hands to linger on my back. He presses a kiss to the top of my hair.

"I love you, Legolas, my beauty."

"Do you really?"

"Yes! I chose you not Arwen. My love, you keep me strong and allow this kingdom to relax and breathe."

"I try. I don't want to disappoint."

"You don't. You won't ever."

"Please keep telling me that."

"I love you, oh Legolas, I love you so much. Eternity is ours."

"I love you, Aragorn. I'm so sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"Everything."

For what I'm about to do this night.

I know I have to leave. I can't be caged anymore. I have to sort myself out. I have to let Aragorn and Arwen love without me being in the way. Aragorn pulled me over to the bed, lying down on it before arranging me against him. He pulled my head onto his chest, allowing me to move until I was comfortable against him. I pushed my face against his chest, his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

_Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with  
tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by_

"Remember that day I told you I loved you?" He asked. I nodded. "I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Watching you sitting there in the moonlight, I fell in love with you over again. I couldn't believe it when you said you loved me. You were so frightened, I could feel you shaking."

"I-I thought you'd hate me. I wasn't sure I could cope with that."

"Silly elf. I love you. Even if I didn't, you were still my best friend. I wouldn't turn away from you."

I held him closer to me. "I love you."

"Why are you so unhappy? What's hurting you so much?"

"It's nothing, Aragorn. I will work it out."

"Alone, of course."

"It's the way I've always worked things out. I do not do it to spite you."

"I know you don't. But I'm your partner. You're supposed to tell me when you hurt."

"I know. Aragorn...you wouldn't keep secrets from me would you?"

"Secrets? I'm not keeping anything from you." His voice was so surprised and sincere I almost believed him.

"All right. That song upset you. Why? Arwen wouldn't tell me. Will you?"

"I only know what Arwen has told me. It's not good that the tress sing that song to you. But you're going to be all right, because I love you and I'm never letting you go. I'm going to love you forever."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I know, I didn't. But I can't. Just know I love you."

"I love you." I repeated

I let Aragorn's precense, his body pressed against mine pull me into the realm of dreams. Before I fell, I felt his breath even out. I startled myself awake, leaning up to make sure he was asleep. He was, his breath ghosted across my face, his eyes were moving under his lids. I smiled and pressed my lips to his.

"Goodbye, my love. I'll love you for eternity. I pray you find love with Arwen."

I slid out from under his arm and left the room. I didn't look back over my shoulder. I had to leave. I made it down to the stables, silently equipping my horse. A young stable boy stumbled over, rubbing bleary eyes. He straightened when he saw me.

"Prince Legolas? What are you doing out here?" He asked

I said nothing, reaching an arm to press my fingers to his hair, I smiled at him. He watched in surprise as I lead my horse away and climbed onto his back. With only a small stable boy knowing, I slipped away from Aragorn.

_Looks like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say_

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Goodbye Aragorn. I love you.

The trees are singing again. Louder than before...

-Aragorn's POV-

"My King! King Aragorn, awake, please!" The persistent, worried voice woke me up.

I groaned, turning to meet the small stable boy. I raised my eyebrows at the nervous but concerned child. I placed my hand on his shoulders, waiting for him to calm.

"What's wrong, my boy?"

"P-Prince Legolas as left!"

"What?"

"I saw him leave. I could not stop him. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Return to the stables."

He bowed and hurried away. I rushed through the castle, screaming for Legolas, begging him to come to me but he never did. The castle has lost its shine. He wasn't here. I darted to Arwen's room. She was just waking, stretching her body when I barged into her room.

"Aragorn? Has something happened?"

"Legolas is gone!"

"NO!" An anguished cry left her throat. "Our words did nothing last night! The darkness has a tight hold on him."

"Where would he go?"

"I don't know."

I fell to my knees as the light of the elves bowed her head.

Legolas, my love, please return to me.

...

You like?


End file.
